Study HiroxReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: This is my first story, I hop you enjoy it. I think the title itself explains lol. I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


**So This is my first Fan Fiction, I'm a little nervous about how it will turn out but I hope you all enjoy it! Let me also just say, please forgive me if there are any errors. (Hiro will be 14 as he is in the movie, and the read is around 16, just to give you an idea.)**

You were sitting down at a table in the Lucky Cat Café. Your textbooks were on your left side, in front of you was your old laptop, and on your right side was a cup of tea. You had always gone to the Lucky Cat since you were little, because you loved Aunt Cass' cooking and her warm yet crazy personality. You always thought it was nice how she could remember all her regular costumers' names.

Aunt Cass would walk by to check on you. "How's your homework going (y/n)! Do you want any sweets? I know you love those Macaroons."

"No, I'm fine, thanks Aunt Cass." A soft beam radiated on your cheeks as you peered over your laptop and watched her walk away to care for another customer. Because you knew Aunt Cass since you were young and visited often, at some point she started to tell you to call her Aunt Cass, so it was just a regular thing nowadays.

Okay, now it was time to be honest with yourself, the REAL reason you came so much wasn't just for Aunt Cass, but her nephew Hiro. You had a massive crush on him, though you did not get to see him that often nonetheless even make conversation because he would spend strenuous amounts of time holed up in his room or at school. If you could get just a bare minimum of one glance at him, it made your day. You never really talked with him because well, it was embarrassing. Fumbling over your words made your cheeks so hot you could barely even look at him. After all, keeping up with a boy genius's conversation was a bit hard sometimes. Even still, if you didn't understand most of what he was saying, you just loved the sound of his voice. The doorbell would let out it's typical jingle as it was one again pushed open, and glancing over you could see it was most definitely Hiro and his older brother Tadashi in the doorway. Tadashi would be the first to notice you, he was a sweetheart, a gentleman that would come to your aid anytime.

"I take it that you're doing homework again, (y/n)" Tadashi said with that hint of a smile on his lips.

"Heh, yeah, today it's math. Wonderful." You would say with sarcasm dripping off the syllables as you gave a weakened smile and a halfhearted chuckle.

"Are you having trouble again? I'm sorry, I would help out, but my hands are a bit tied." Tadashi said, giving you an empathetic and apologetic look.

"A little, but it's fine, I'll get it soon." You said with a reassuring smile.

"I think I know of how I can be of some help still!" Tadashi would return with an even more so enchanting smile. Wondering what he was on about, you raised an eyebrow. It was only until you heard him calling out to Hiro that your cheeks grew warm and dashed with pink and you comprehended what he had in mind. Tadashi was probably the only one who knew of your massive crush on Hiro

"Tadashi! What are you thinking?!" You yelled in a whispered hastily as your cheeks burned with even greater.

"Don't worry, I'm only helping out. Things will be just fine, (y/n)." Tadashi explained while giving out yet another smile of reassurance. He certainly understood the situation he was getting you into. Hiro would walk over with that cute smile smattered onto his face that showed off the gap between his teeth that gave you a wave of butterflies to the stomach.

"What's up, Tadashi?" Hiro asked after saying a short 'hi' to you. "I was just wondering if you could help me out. Well, more if you could help (y/n) out. I would usual be helping with homework, but I'm in a bit of a pinch right now. Do you think you can handle it?" Tadashi would say with a charming smirk crossing his lips.

"Tadashi, you're talking to a genius here! I can definitely handle it!" Hiro would exclaim with confidence booming from his voice, a bit of cockiness even. "What subject is it, anyways?"

"Math. Alright, I'll be counting on you!" Tadashi gave a small chuckle at his younger brother before he took off and left both you and Hiro alone.

"Pffft, Math! That's easy!" Hiro exclaimed with another smirk as he claimed the seat next to you. "Pre-calc? Calculus? Differential equations?" He would question while glancing over with the typical smile of his and those big, almond brown eyes.

"Um.." You grew a bit flustered at the last question, your cheeks prickling with even more intensified heat. If it were Tadashi, it would be fine because you thought of him as a big brother. Although you grew up knowing both of them, somewhere along the way you grew to have a certain fondness for Hiro, more than a friend or a brother. You were embarrassed to say you were stuck in Algebra. "..I'm still in Algebra." You answered with a curt shrug and a glance at your unmoving laptop screen.

"Algebra? I thought you finished that last year." Hiro said as his nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Yeah, I did. And I failed, again." You reciprocated with a bite on the lip and a rub on your nape.

Hiro would focus his gaze over you in that instant. He could certainly tell your face was red without even facing him since even your ears were blazing. Hiro had pieced together that you were just embarrassed about failing math since you were a try-hard. He understood that not everyone was smart like him, so he felt like a jerk about the whole situation.

"Oh, well, that's okay too! It's no big deal, I mean, all you have to do is try again, right? And you'll pass as long as you don't give up." Hiro would give you a kind smile of sorts as he finished his words to assure that there was nothing to be embarrassed by.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." You would gaze over to him and see his smile, making you reciprocate a smile just as kind as his. Your cheeks were a bit more soothed now, but still maintained their redness.

Well, why don't we go up to my room! After all, it'll be easier for you to study somewhere quieter than a bustling cafe." Hiro would explain.

"Oh, um.. sure, thanks." Just as you thought your cheeks had begun to cool off, you could instantly feel them grow heated again at the thought of you two being alone in his room together.

You would close your laptop, and with Hiro in tow, helping carry everything, he would call out to Aunt Cass to let her know you were going to his room to study. She shouted back a typical "Okay!" from the other side of the cafe, as you and Hiro made your way up the staircase. You found yourself both nervous and excited to that you would finally see Hiro's room and that you both would be alone. Hiro would turn the knob open to his room and walk in as you followed shortly behind him. Your eyes wandered around his room. Sure you've been in a boy's room before, but that was different; that was the room of your guy friend and this was the room of the boy you liked. Hiro would walk over to his bed, placing your textbooks and laptop on the middle of the bed that he carried for you. You could feel your face grow hot as you looked over at his bed and tried to shake your head from any thoughts you were having. As Hiro would take a sit on the left side of his bed and look over at you he would notice you shaking your head like a dork and give a small laugh.

You're not getting any filthy ideas, are you, (y/n)?" Hiro would tease with a mischievous smirk, as if it were only a joke. He had suspected you of crushing on Tadashi, so he thought nothing of the joke he made.

"Oh, shut up!" You rebounded after settling yourself on the other side of his bed, landing a weak punch on his arm in the process.

"Okay, okay! I was only kidding, you shouldn't beat your tutor!" He teased once more.

"Let's just start the work, okay? Nerd~" You would smirk yourself, teasing him back for once.

"Ouch. You hit hard." Hiro gave a lighthearted laugh after giving his words and once more his precious smile bubbled back up. A smile crossed your own face as your stomach once more filled with those fluttery feelings. After a thoroughly enjoyable hour of Hiro helping out with studying, you suddenly heard a loud groan and someone slapping their face from Tadashi's side of the room. Both of you jumped slightly and looked over at Tadashi's side in surprise of the sudden noise. After the sound of Tadashi's screen door at the front of his bed clicking closed, he crossed over to Hiro's side of the room. Both of you watched Tadashi in confused curiosity.

"Tadashi? I didn't know you were here! Wait, I thought you were busy..." You shot Tadashi a confused look.

"C'mon, you two! This is the perfect chance for the both of you and neither one of you have made a single move!" Tadashi's voice rose as he explained his reason for coming over.

"Tadashi.." You and Hiro both looked shocked at Tadashi. You scratched at your cheek timidly as Hiro would rub nervously at his nape of his neck, both of your faces hot and red in embarrassment.

"Hiro, just because you're some prodigy doesn't mean you shouldn't try and lead a normal life too! And (y/n), you should be more honest with yourself." Tadashi had said what he had to say. Tadashi took his leave, letting them have ACTUAL privacy. The two of you would sit in silence for a solid few minutes. Neither of you could look at each other with both your faces so red after what Tadashi had said. Two deep breaths from the both of you came at the same time as you turned in succession to look at one another, both saying at the same time, "about that-" you both blushed as this coincidence. "You go first." You sighed out before Hiro's hand suddenly was found clamped over your mouth. Your eyes widened, surprised at Hiro's sudden actions. After all, things like this weren't like him. He could probably feel the heat radiate off your cheeks as you sat and listened to him.

"About what Tadashi was saying, you see..um.. the truth is." Hiro's cheeks were smattered with a red brighter than you had ever seen him wear. "The truth is.. I really like you. I have for a while now. I didn't tell you because..well.. I was going to ask you, do you like Tadashi?"

Your eyes never ceased in staying wide at the sudden confession and the intense heat from your cheeks felt as if they had been painted never leaving. Your brows wrinkled in confusion after he asked his question, and in that moment you grasped his hand between both of yours and answered. "No Hiro! The one I like...and have for a long while, is you Hiro."

Hiro's eyes widened as much as yours. It had seem only moments ago obvious that you liked Tadashi. "I felt too afraid to express my feelings. I felt as if I would just..mess it up, you know?"

You gave a halfhearted laugh and a small smile after your half of the confession. Hiro looked as though he was nearly melting when your smile showed again. You never knew this, but Hiro liked you since you were both very young. In fact, Hiro liked everything about you: your smile, your laugh, your walk, your talk, your hum, the way you sing to yourself when you thought nobody was around. Everything. Even when you got frustrated with your dreadful homework, that too was cute. "I just never thought this would come true," he said.

"Hiro Hamada, I like everything about you." You would say while adorning the biggest smile you felt that you could ever express, your cheeks still felt painted red. With a sudden bravery swelling within you, you gave in and brushed a chaste kiss across one of his red stained cheeks, causing his blush to increase.

"I'm..glad, because I like everything about you, too, (y/n)." Suddenly, he would lean forward and press his lips into yours in a very loving passion loaded kiss. All the feelings that were held back were being poured into those few moments of real romance. Hiro would slowly pull back, taking his other hand to your cheek and holding it gently as he smiled. He looked back into your eyes as you did the same while leaning your cheek happily against his hand. In that moment no words were said, you simply shared a moment of bliss near each other.

Til Hiro opened his mouth. "So does this mean we're dating now?" He gave a small playful laugh

Your nose wrinkled once more and you released another laugh. "Yeah, I hope so, after all we did just kiss." And you both shared yet another moment of warm laughter together.


End file.
